


Sous un ciel de cendres.

by AngelicaR2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Fix-It, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Background Relationships, Bifrost, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Birthday Luna !, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Love You, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Slash, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has Issues, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Infinity War] : "Sa mort lui apparaissait comme une certitude inéluctable, au point qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait en réalisant qu'il avait en fin de compte survécu." Ou : Loki parvient à fuir sur Terre loin de Thanos en même temps que Hulk. Ironfrost.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thanos (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts), [SoraaKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts).



> Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 21 novembre, il s'agit donc de l'anniversaire de la fantastique, géniale, incroyable et merveilleuse LunaQueen, ma femme de Discord, je t'aime fort, et joyeux anniversaire !
> 
> J'espère que ce texte écrit sur ton chouchou de Marvel te plaira.
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 11/07/2020 : Tony Stark/Loki
> 
> \- Fanvidéo du 11/08/2020 : watch?v=iWOIY-yEkkA
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 10/09/2020 A et B dorment ensemble pour la première fois. (Il est possible qu'un personnage C s'incruste)
> 
> -Mot du 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Titre du 26/09/2020 "Sous un ciel de cendres"
> 
> \- Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique)
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> \- Cancer : Thanos (Marvel)
> 
> \- Slow Burn/Fake Date/Enemies to Lovers : Slow Burn Tony/Loki.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur Loki.
> 
> \- L : Loki
> 
> \- Q - Quête
> 
> \- copc d'écrire une fic (même un drabble si tu veux) où Loki est heureux ?
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Défis sauvetages 69 : Loki
> 
> \- Défi couple 290 : Loki/Tony
> 
> \- Blessure 9 : Hématome
> 
> \- Première phrase 15 : "Il savait qu'il allait mourir." (Feu de glace, Nicci French)
> 
> \- Deux cent trente-septième baiser : Un baiser sur une blessure
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude
> 
> \- Mort 14 : Votre personnage meurt étranglé
> 
> \- Prompt 128 : « Adieu »
> 
> \- Pop n23 : Eros : Terreur des dieux : écrire sur Loki (Marvel ou Mythologie) ou écrire sur une personne considéré comme une menace à cause de ses pouvoirs
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 220. Apocalypse.
> 
> \- Vol : écrire sur Loki.
> 
> \- Célébrité du 07/10/2020 Tom Hiddleston
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki
> 
> \- Méchant du 11/10/2020 au 18/10/2020 Thanos
> 
> \- CREATURE 38 : Sorcière
> 
> \- Défi baiser 33 : Un baiser d'un sorcier
> 
> \- Foire au duo 11 : Thor/Loki
> 
> \- Façon de mourir 33 : Par étranglement
> 
> \- ACTION 6 : Gémir de douleur
> 
> \- Mort 35 : Thor
> 
> \- Personnage 6 : Loki
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 38 défis.
> 
> ND'A : Ah et j'ai relu le scénario y a pas longtemps et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais plantée sur un truc donc bon, on va dire que Hulk est toujours là au moment où Loki essaie de manipuler Thanos.
> 
> Et… j'ai pas vu Thor : Ragnarök. Et je remercie Leia pour ses précisions sur ce film, elle maîtrise ce fandom bien plus que moi. Ne s'y aventurera sans doute plus jamais.
> 
> Ce texte a été une torture à écrire, mais je l'aime quant même, this is masochisme.
> 
> Voilà…

Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

C'était tout simplement inévitable, et sans doute l'avait-il immédiatement compris au moment même où Thanos avait fait irruption, oui, peut-être avait-il _su_ quel serait son destin, et pour lui qui avait déjà feint la mort tant de fois, c'était vraiment ironique de se dire qu'il allait mourir ici et maintenant…

Et pourtant…

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait lancé cette attaque suicide si grossière et stupide contre le Titan fou, pas tant pour réussir à le tuer, ou même à le blesser, parce qu'il savait, oh il _savait_ déjà qu'il n'en était pas capable, mais seulement pour…

Pour quoi exactement ?

Pour gagner du temps, pour faire diversion et permettre à Thor de se libérer de ses chaînes, ou que Hulk puisse essayer de l'attaquer ?

Alors même que la main de l'autre se resserrait autour de son cou, et qu'il n'arrivait peu à peu plus à respirer, toutes ces considérations semblaient n'avoir plus aucune importance.

Il ne sut jamais réellement ce qui lui permit de s'extirper de la poigne de Thanos.

Peut-être que ce furent les efforts désespérés de son frère pour essayer de lui porter secours, distrayant assez le Titan fou pour qu'il desserre la pression autour de son cou, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, ou peut-être était-ce la chance, le destin, ou plus vraisemblablement sa magie, ou un mélange de tout ça, toujours est-il que, alors qu'il voyait déjà sa dernière heure arriver, il avait finit par réussir à s'éloigner au moins un tant soit peu de l'autre, qui se désintéressa très rapidement de lui.

Après tout, il avait l'intention de tous les tuer, il en avait la capacité grâce à la pierre de Pouvoir en sa possession, à laquelle on pouvait ajouter la pierre de l'Espace, un dieu seul ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre lui, et avant, dans d'autres circonstances, Loki aurait voulu lui prouver le contraire, mais il avait déjà du mal à respirer et à tenir debout, alors se battre ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses priorités.

Jetant un regard rapide sur Hulk, désormais à terre, il grimaça.

« _Nous, on a un Hulk_. »

Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été suffisant, de toute évidence.

Il ne fut même pas surpris quand ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il assista, impuissant, juste à côté du monstre vert maintenant à moitié inconscient, à la mort de son frère, alors que Thanos le faisait taire définitivement en mettant sa main autour de son cou, et en serrant, serrant, serrant…

Le dieu du mensonge serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, entendant l'autre gémir de douleur, en voyant peu à peu la lueur de vie s'éteindre dans les yeux du dieu du tonnerre, se disant que c'est lui qui était à sa place encore quelques secondes plus tôt, que c'était _lui_ qui aurait dû mourir de cette façon.

 _Adieu mon frère_.

Oh que la vie était mal faite, et que le destin était cruel, de lui prendre ainsi Thor alors même qu'ils avaient enfin fini par peut-être se réconcilier et enfin repartir sur des bonnes bases, et s'il ne hurla pas lorsque le corps du dieu tomba à terre, sans vie, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il savait que ce serait bientôt son tour.

Bientôt, ce serait la fin du cauchemar.

C'était une évidence, il était certes libre de ses mouvements, mais il était diminué et seul, sa première tentative de s'en prendre à Thanos avait été un échec total, et il n'avait clairement pas la force de réessayer, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'abandonner ainsi sans combattre, mais la quasi-majorité des Asgardiens était _morte_ et son frère venait de périr sous ses yeux, et il n'avait pas la moindre porte de sortie.

À moins que…

Tout comme Thanos, il ne vit pas Heimdall bouger, et dans un dernier élan, activer le Bifröst, et leur ouvrir un passage vers la Terre, à lui et Hulk.

La seule chose dont il se souvint par la suite, ce fut d'une chute dans le vide.

(Tiens ça lui rappelait des souvenirs ça aussi, et définitivement pas des souvenirs agréables…)

_§§§§_

Sa mort lui apparaissait comme une certitude inéluctable, au point qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait en réalisant qu'il avait en fin de compte survécu.

Et pourtant, il était là, sur Terre, bel et bien _vivant_ , n'arrivant pas à y croire lui-même, et en voyant devant lui le visage incrédule et familier de Stephen Strange, il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, avant de perdre connaissance.

(Une part de lui-même craignait qu'en se réveillant, il se retrouverait de nouveau sur le vaisseau de Thanos, à la merci du Titan, et que tout cela n'ait été en réalité qu'une illusion, un vain rêve, et que son heure était effectivement venue.)

_§§§§_

Croiser le regard agacé de Tony Stark peu de temps après son réveil, lui démontra le contraire, d'une manière à la fois rassurante et inquiétante, même si il était loin de Thanos et qu'il n'était pas enchaîné, l'humain restait son ennemi, et il sentit un début de mal de crâne transpercer sa tête à la simple _idée_ de devoir tout lui expliquer, et il n'avait sincèrement ni le temps, ni l'envie de le faire.

« Asgard est en ruines, Thor est mort, et Thanos arrive, résuma-t-il abruptement et sommairement, ne manquant pas la façon dont son interlocuteur serra les dents de plus belle, semblant déjà au courant des derniers événements, et dont il serra les poings de colère.

De son côté, Loki sentait que sa tristesse était peu à peu remplacée par la rage et la colère qui animaient également le génie, et il se le jurait d'ors et déjà.

Thanos paierait un jour pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne savait pas encore quand ni comment, _mais il le ferait payer_.

C'était une promesse.

\- Ce Thanos d'ailleurs, fit le milliardaire, Bruce nous en a touché deux mots, mais en dehors du fait qu'il veut déclencher l'apocalypse, on sait pas vraiment grand-chose de lui.

Non, l'apocalypse, il l'avait déjà vécu peu de temps auparavant, mais cette perte-là étant beaucoup trop fraîche pour qu'il veuille en parler, il préféra ne pas relever l'erreur du super-héros.

De toute façon, le projet fou de Thanos avait _effectivement_ des airs de fin du monde…

\- C'est lui qui m'a envoyé sur Terre lors de ma tentative – et mon échec – d'invasion, et…

\- Oui, en parlant de ça, l'interrompit le brun avec rage et froideur, et ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas, et il le savait, mais bon sang, Loki les avait attaqués, tout ça parce que monsieur voulait être roi, des milliers de gens étaient morts à cause de lui, et peut-être que le dieu était de leur côté maintenant, mais ça ne changeait absolument _rien_.

L'immortel le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression que le super-héros aurait pu qualifier de royal dédain, et il eut également un sourire amusé.

\- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je m'excuse, _humain_ , vous pouvez encore attendre longtemps, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il était _surpris_ , honnêtement.

\- Vous savez, ironisa le mortel, quitte à ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille, autant m'attribuer un qualificatif qui me corresponde bien, comme génie, milliardaire, philanthrope ou playboy, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil surpris au dieu, et lever les yeux au ciel à Strange ainsi qu'à Banner.

Oh, dans d'autres circonstances, Loki aurait sincèrement apprécié cette joute d'esprit à sa juste valeur, surtout maintenant qu'il n'était plus motivé par la vengeance (enfin si, mais pas contre la même personne) et qu'il n'était plus sous le contrôle de Thanos, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça non plus.

Malgré tout, il s'autorisa à sourire.

\- La vérité, _Stark_ , fit-il alors, insistant volontairement sur le nom de l'homme, c'est que quand je me suis attaqué à votre monde, j'étais empli de haine, de colère, de rage, mais, si ça ne minimise pas ce que j'ai fait, j'étais également sous le contrôle de Thanos.

Il ne leur parla pas de la torture, de la solitude, de la douleur, de ce sentiment d'agonie perpetuelle qui l'avait poursuivi durant sa captivité aux mains du Titan fou, il se contenta de serrer les dents et les poings et de tenter de toutes ses forces de rejeter la douleur le plus loin possible de lui, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Attendez, fit alors Bruce, sous son contrôle, vous voulez dire contrôlé par la pierre de l'esprit, comme ont pu l'être Clint et le professeur Selvig ?

\- Précisément… Ce que vous avez eu à affronter à l'époque n'était absolument _rien_ en comparaison de ce qui va arriver d'ici peu. Thanos arrive, et il a un plan, un plan qu'il va nous être bien difficile de contrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire exactement ? Finit par demander le sorcier à la cape rouge.

\- Thanos est à la recherche des pierres d'infinité, il compte les utiliser pour faire disparaître de façon aléatoire la moitié de l'univers, afin de rétablir selon lui un certain équilibre. À ses mots, les quatre autres hommes blêmirent instantanément.

\- Ah oui, rien que ça, marmonna Tony dans sa barbe. Et où il en est ?

\- Il y en a en tout six, et de ce que je sais, pour l'instant, Thanos en possède déjà deux, la pierre du Pouvoir, et la pierre de l'Espace, et le connaissant, il ne devrait pas tarder à mettre la main sur les quatre autres. À savoir la pierre de réalité, détenue par le Collectionneur… et sans doute pour pas longtemps, grimaça-t-il, la pierre de l'esprit, qui normalement, si vous n'avez pas fait n'importe quoi, se trouve toujours sur Terre. Enfin, il y a également la pierre de l'Âme, dont j'ignore la localisation ainsi que… la pierre du Temps.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, et en voyant le docteur Strange se figer malgré lui, Loki ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa magie faire son œuvre, et soudain, il _sut_.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en apercevoir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ni même de réellement s'en préoccuper (il avait un peu autre chose à faire et à penser à l'époque…), mais oh maintenant, comme cela lui paraissait _évident_.

Il se tourna vers l'autre sorcier, et se mit à sourire avec un air narquois.

\- C'est _vous_ qui avez la pierre du Temps, et Strange ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

Allié ou pas, ça restait Loki, dieu du mensonge et de… plein d'autres titres qui ne lui revenaient pas en mémoire là tout de suite, il était dangereux et instable, et le sorcier ne savait certes pas ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête, mais il avait une petite idée à ce sujet.

\- C'est hors de question, nous sommes ici pour veiller sur la pierre, pas pour la détruire !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que vous les humains pouvez avoir l'esprit restreint et borné ! Je ne parle pas de détruire la pierre, mais plutôt de l'utiliser, elle et ses pouvoirs.

\- Un voyage dans le temps ? Demanda Stark avec un ton qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois incrédule _et_ blasé. J'imagine qu'après les dieux venant d'un autre monde, fit-il en haussant les épaules, on est plus à ça près…

\- La pierre du temps ne permettra pas de ramener plusieurs personnes dans le temps, en émettant l'hypothèse que cela puisse marcher.

\- En combinant mes pouvoirs, les vôtres et celui de la pierre, si, le contredit le dieu.

Et oui, reconnut le sorcier suprême, dis comme ça, ça devenait tout d'un coup tout à fait faisable.

\- De plus, ajouta-t-il, il ne s'agirait pas d'essayer de ramener plusieurs personnes dans le passé, mais _une seule_.

\- Parce que vous croyez que faire voyager une seule personne dans le passé pourra changer le cours de l'histoire ? Intervint Wong.

Le sorcier lui offrit un sourire assuré.

\- Si c'est moi qui effectue le voyage, de toute évidence.

\- Et on dit de moi que je suis arrogant, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Stark. »

Seigneur, il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un verre.

_§§§§_

« Ce que je veux dire, précisa le Jötunn, c'est qu'étant un dieu, et un sorcier, je suis le mieux placé pour faire ce voyage, contrairement à vous, qui n'êtes que de simples mortels, et étrangement, pour une fois, ce n'était pas tant du mépris qui ressortait dans sa voix que l'énoncé d'un fait qu'il semblait considérer comme étant parfaitement irréfutable.

\- Je vous ai battu la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, fanfaronna l'ancien neurochirurgien, et bon, battu était peut-être un peu exagéré comme terme, vu qu'il n'y avait pas _vraiment_ eu de combat, mais dans les faits, c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé.

L'autre eut un nouveau sourire.

\- Cette fois les choses sont différentes, je suis mieux préparé.

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel, une bataille d'égos, voilà ce que cette discussion était en train de devenir, et il n'arrivait même pas réellement à être surpris.

\- Hum, sans vouloir essayer de déterminer qui est le plus fort de vous deux, intervint Stark, là n'est pas la question, non le problème c'est plutôt qu'on a aucune raison de vous faire confiance, lança-t-il à Loki. Et puis même, qu'est-ce que vous avez à y gagner, vous, à vous opposer à Thanos ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez son allié, non ?

Loki lui envoya un sourire venimeux.

\- J'ai trahi Thanos, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Et qui nous dit que vous ne nous trahirez pas vous aussi, ô dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge ? Ironisa le milliardaire. Pourquoi l'avoir trahi d'ailleurs ? Si tant est que vous ayez réellement une raison.

\- J'ai essayé de sauver la vie de mon frère, fit le dieu d'une voix sombre, faisant blêmir l'humain, et comme vous pouvez le constater, ça n'a pas marché… Si je veux y aller, c'est à la fois pour sauver ma propre vie et empêcher la mort de Thor… et peut-être aussi sauver cette Terre que mon frère chérit… chérissait tant, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. »

Tony soupira de nouveau, sentant un mal de crâne se profiler doucement à l'horizon.

Et se fracasser la tête contre un mur n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire…

Il se tourna vers Banner.

« Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi Tony, d'un côté c'est Loki, mais de l'autre, Thor avait l'air d'à nouveau lui faire confiance avant que Thanos ne nous attaque, et si il n'était pas _réellement_ lui-même lors de l'invasion de New York, alors peut-être que… que c'est lui notre dernière chance face à Thanos, si jamais on arrive à le ramener dans le passé.

Le génie manqua d'éclater de rire.

Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelques années, non seulement il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais il aurait pensé que seule la fin du monde le ferait s'allier avec le dieu.

Il n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort en fin de compte.

\- Notre dernière chance, c'est Loki… Dites pas ça à Barton, fit-il avec un ricanement faussement amusé, ou il va péter un câble… Et ce serait pas le seul. Il prit une grande inspiration. Bon, vu qu'on a pas trop le choix ni de meilleure solution, on va vous faire le topo de ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières années, histoire que vous sachiez ce que vous devez essayer d'empêcher. Enfin en plus de l'arrivée de Thanos sur Terre… »

_§§§§_

C'était… étrange, pour le moins dire, que de récupérer son corps d'avant, de changer d'endroit d'un seul coup sans vraiment le faire, puisque dans les faits, son corps du passé n'avait pas bougé, _lui_ , et surtout sans utiliser le Tesseract ou sa magie, ou du moins en le faisant pour passer d'une version de lui à une autre, en quelque sorte.

Et surtout…

Oh !

Oui, ça c'était un problème, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il prenait conscience de son environnement, et se retrouvait face à Clint Barton, Nick Fury et Erik Selvig, tout en sentant le poids du sceptre peser lourdement dans sa main gauche.

Donc il avait été renvoyé juste avant le début de son invasion de la Terre…

Bien…

…

Enfin non, pas bien, il était lui-même toujours sous le contrôle de la pierre !

Quelle ironie ce serait tout de même, que de l'envoyer dans le passé pour sauver le monde pour qu'en fin de compte, il repasse de nouveau à l'ennemi sans même s'en rendre réellement compte.

Il sentait son esprit lutter contre le contrôle mental, comme la dernière fois, sauf que la fois d'avant il avait _échoué_ parce qu'il avait le cœur empli de rage, de haine, de colère, qu'il avait passé un marché avec Thanos, aveuglé par son désir de pouvoir, et brisé par les différentes tortures infligées par le Titan fou, cette fois, ce serait différent.

Alors non…

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas après être allé aussi loin, pas alors qu'il était supposé s'opposer à Thanos et le vaincre et réussir à changer les choses, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer _encore_ , il n'avait pas le _droit_ de perdre le contrôle, alors pour s'empêcher de sombrer, il repensa à toutes ces souffrances endurées, à tous ces hématomes qui parsemaient son corps, et au fait qu'il _savait_ qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.

Il n'était plus en quête de vengeance ou de pouvoir cette fois, pas même en quête de rédemption, non, il voulait simplement tuer Thanos, et ramener Thor, et si possible ne pas faire de nouveau les mêmes erreurs.

Oh, et il y avait aussi…

Frigga…

 _Sa mère_.

Sa mère était morte, et maintenant elle était vivante, il pouvait ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, il pouvait la sauver, il pouvait agir, il pouvait, il pouvait, si seulement il était assez fort pour _résister…_

Peut-être que ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, plus que le désir de détruire son ennemi ou d'être libre de l'emprise de ce dernier, qui lui permit enfin de terminer sa lutte mentale et de pour une fois _gagner_.

Il sentit quelque chose _craquer_ dans son cerveau, et il se mit à sourire, d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de fou ou de maniaque cette fois.

Ce qui, dans son esprit, semblait avoir duré pendant une éternité, ne s'était déroulé en réalité que pendant une poignée de secondes, et en voyant les yeux de son interlocuteur, resté silencieux après son arrivée durant un certain nombre de secondes, virer subitement du bleu au vert, Nick Fury fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qui venait _encore_ de leur tomber dessus exactement ?

_§§§§_

Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts sur Terre, certes, dans cette temporalité il n'avait pas (pas encore, ou plus exactement, _jamais_ ) essayé d'envahir et d'asservir Midgard, ce qui était déjà un mieux, et il préférait ça à arriver _après_ la venue des Chitauris à New York (là sa crédibilité en aurait pris un sacré coup) mais il avait déjà tenté de s'en prendre à la planète et à ses habitants.

Et de tuer son frère.

(Un détail, vraiment…)

Mais bon, au moins cette fois il avait des intentions pacifistes, ça allait bien jouer en sa faveur…

Pas vrai ?

_§§§§_

D'accord, le coup des bracelets restreignant sa magie, le temps que son frère arrive et qu'on s'assure de ses bonnes intentions (après tout, la dernière fois, il avait essayé de détruire _un monde entier_ ), il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça restait tout de même frustrant, et être scruté comme une bête curieuse par les agents du SHIELD et une partie de ceux qui étaient destinés à devenir les Avengers était tout sauf plaisant.

Mais bon, au moins cette fois il n'était pas menotté et perçu comme un ennemi, ça compensait.

Quand il revit Thor devant lui, _bien vivant_ , ayant l'esprit beaucoup plus clair que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu (enfin, la dernière fois _du point de vue_ du dieu du tonnerre, pas du sien), et que celui qu'il avait passé tant de temps à haïr, à rejeter à grands coups de « je ne suis pas ton frère », était maintenant là, devant ses yeux, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait pas pensé faire peu de temps auparavant.

Quand le blond se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, il ne tenta pas d'échapper à l'étreinte, et si, dans le même temps, il versa quelques larmes, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Même si absolument rien n'était réglé, que le danger était toujours là, et qu'il était toujours en colère, il se sentait de retour à la maison.

Il finit malgré tout par bouger, bien conscient de la précarité de leur situation.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps.

« Mon frère, je n'ai pas réellement le temps de t'expliquer tout ce qui a pu m'arriver, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Thanos arrive… Et nous devons absolument l'arrêter. »

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

Il était terriblement tard lorsque Loki, qui séjournait désormais à la tour Stark, de même que l'équipe des Avengers récemment formée (grâce à lui et pas à cause de lui, oh douce ironie du sort), incapable de dormir (enfin ne _voulant pas_ dormir plutôt) sortit de sa chambre pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, et il ne fut aucunement surpris de constater que Stark était déjà levé (ou n'était toujours pas couché, selon le point de vue), en train _évidemment_ de travailler sur il ne savait quelle nouvelle invention géniale.

Relevant sa tête de l'apareil-technologique-sophistiqué-dont-il-n'avait-pas-daigné-retenir-le-nom, l'ingénieur lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

Si au début, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à s'entendre, Loki se souvenant avoir été son ennemi, et tout le monde étant suspicieux vis-à-vis du dieu au début (même quand celui-ci avait annoncé venir du futur, encore que, ça avait encore _moins_ aidé en fait), désormais, l'immortel s'était bien intégré à l'endroit, et lui et le génie s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés, entre leur goût pour le sarcasme, leur passé douloureux et tourmenté, leur intelligence, et le fait d'avoir eu un père absolument pas à la hauteur.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines, tout en continuant de préparer leur lutte contre Thanos, qu'ils se retrouvaient la nuit pour papoter ou juste boire un verre (oui, cette ironie là aussi le faisait rire), aussi, il ne posa absolument aucune question en le voyant, même si il se doutait bien que c'était dû à un cauchemar, probablement comme lui d'ailleurs.

C'était… assez reposant de n'avoir rien à dire, de seulement laisser le silence les entourer sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Mais malgré tout cela, Loki ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher _de penser_.

Chose dont Tony se rendit effectivement compte rapidement, _comme d'habitude_.

(Foutu génie.)

« Hey… On va réussir à le stopper tu sais, ce Thanos dont tu sembles tellement avoir la trouille, c'est juste une question de temps.

\- Je n'ai pas… Voulut-il nier, _je n'ai pas peur_ , pensa-t-il, mais c'était un mensonge, évidemment, et le génie eut un sourire amusé.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… ou comme les cornes sur ton casque, sérieux Loki, ce truc est vraiment _hideux_.

\- Mon casque n'est _pas_ hideux, protesta le dieu, et oui cette discussion avait au moins le bénéfice de lui faire oublier pendant un temps ses inquiétudes quant à la situation, ce dont il lui était vraiment reconnaissant. »

_§§§§_

Thanos n'avait pas été vaincu.

Pas encore, mais dans l'immédiat, maintenant que les autres ennemis du groupe de super-héros avaient été battus les uns après les autres, parfois avant même de pouvoir commencer à agir (ça aidait vraiment de connaître quelqu'un qui connaissait le futur), les urgences étaient un peu moins effrayantes parce que moins nombreuses désormais.

Et surtout, dans cette nouvelle réalité, il n'était plus seul, oh il avait toujours du mal à parler avec Odin (il n'en avait surtout _pas_ _envie_ pour être honnête), et sa relation avec Thor et les autres Asgardiens était toujours compliquée, surtout que tout le monde savait ce qu'il était désormais, mais les choses commençaient peu à peu à s'améliorer, et il avait revu Frigga, il discutait avec elle assez régulièrement (et avec un psy aussi), et il pouvait dire sans hésitation qu'à défaut d'aller bien, il allait _mieux_.

Tout comme celui qui se reposait à côté de lui, à savoir Tony Stark en personne, et il aurait dû le voir venir, vraiment, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas, à terme, se rapprocher, et au fil des combats et des blessures, et des discussions tardives régulières, un sourire par-ci, une blague par là, une allusion des autres, un baiser sur une blessure après un combat, puis un autre baiser auquel l'autre ne s'attendait pas forcément, et puis, et puis…

Et puis voilà.

La première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, ça avait été compliqué, et parsemé des cauchemars pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et même encore maintenant, ils en faisaient toujours, évidemment, bien que ce soit moins fréquent, cependant…

Malgré tout cela, malgré l'incertitude quant à leurs chances de victoire face au Titan fou, Loki pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer une chose.

Il était _heureux_.

FIN.


	2. La reine et son prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles entre Frigga et Loki pendant « Un ciel de cendres ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Hey !
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la fantastique Soraa, je t'offre ce cadeau d'anniversaire en espérant qu'il te plaira !
> 
> \- Fanvidéo du 11/08/2020 : watch?v=iWOIY-yEkkA
> 
> \- Mot du 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar
> 
> \- Titre du 09/01/2021: La reine et son prince
> 
> \- Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique)
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> \- L : Loki
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une fic sans le préjugé 21 : "les hommes ne pleurent pas" ?
> 
> \- Défis sauvetages 125 : Frigga (Thor)
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude
> 
> \- 412. Rire cruel
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Célébrité du 07/10/2020 Tom Hiddleston
> 
> \- Lieu du 09/10/2020 : Asgard
> 
> \- Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki
> 
> \- CRÉATURE 38 : Sorcière
> 
> \- Foire aux duos 167 : Loki & Frigga
> 
> \- 116. « La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.

Frigga était morte.

 _Sa mère_ (même si, comme un idiot, il avait refusé de la considérer comme telle, et ce alors qu'il était sur le point de la perdre, sans le savoir bien sûr, ce qui ne rendait tout cela qu'encore plus _cruel_ ) n'était plus, avait disparu, était morte pour de bon, et il ne la reverrait plus _jamais_.

Oui mais…

Ça, c'était arrivé dans le futur, dans l'autre réalité, dans celle où Thor était mort lui aussi, celle où il avait faillit mourir, où le rire cruel de l'Autre résonnait encore à ses oreilles, où tout avait semblé perdu, où Thanos avait faillit tout détruire.

_La vie n'est pas un conte de fée._

Jamais cette phrase n'avait été aussi vraie que ce jour-là, celui où il avait senti les mains du Titan fou autour de son cou, serrer, serrer encore et encore, et où il ne s'en était sorti que de justesse.

Dans ce monde, dans cette vie, dans ce _passé_ devenu son présent, elle était de nouveau _vivante_ , avait été sauvée de la mort sans même avoir conscience de ce qui avait failli lui arriver.

Et surtout, plus important…

 _Il allait la revoir_.

Et les choses seraient différentes, si différentes, il se le jurait, il ne serait pas enchaîné cette fois, il ne serait pas l'ennemi de la couronne, et si il était toujours en colère, il l'était beaucoup moins qu'avant, et surtout, ce n'était définitivement pas _contre elle_.

Que les dieux en soient témoins, _il ne la laisserait pas mourir une seconde fois_.

Alors, quand il avait eu la possibilité de retourner à Asgard, il avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion.

Là aussi, comme pour Thor, c'était sa mère qui était venue vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et ça avait été si _inespéré_ qu'il aurait pu en pleurer, vraiment.

Et, alors que tout ce temps passé aux mains de Thanos et de l'Autre avait clairement ressemblé à un cauchemar, ce moment, où il avait pu presser Frigga contre son cœur sans avoir peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans l'air et ne lui soit encore enlevée, avait plutôt l'air d'un rêve.

« Nous t'avions cru perdu, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, des sanglots dans la voix. »

 _Non mère,_ songea-t-il, la tristesse encore vissée au cœur, mais plus pour longtemps, _c'est moi qui vous avais perdue_.

Et en un sens, il s'était également perdu lui-même.

Mais malgré tout, malgré la torture, malgré la douleur, la colère, la haine, la rage, il avait survécu, et surtout, il avait retrouvé son chemin.

Et, aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant, à la fois perdu et retrouvé dans les bras de sa mère, il pouvait un temps oublier le reste du monde, oublier ce qui les attendait, et était désormais sûr d'une chose.

Il était rentré à la maison…


End file.
